


All Hearts Are Made of Shards

by rocknrolleigns (simpleandpure22)



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Ficlet Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2020-04-23 16:56:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19155184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpleandpure22/pseuds/rocknrolleigns
Summary: A collection of fics shorter than 3000 words.





	1. Fade (Seth/Drew)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a place to post short stories that aren't long enough to be posted individually, and I need a separate post from my 100-word drabbles.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Tumblr. _A kiss to give up control._

Seth bites down his lower lip, as hard as he can without drawing blood. His eyes are firmly closed, nails digging into the sculpted chest of the man beneath him, deep enough to leave scratches. He shouldn’t do that, and normally he’d be more thoughtful, but tonight he needs to let it all out to someone who can handle it—can handle him.

For long minutes, Drew says nothing. He rests his fingers on Seth’s hips, but he lets him do his thing, rocking hard and fast however he likes it. Until one of his hands trails up Seth’s back and forces him to lean down. It isn’t the impact that makes him open his eyes, but Drew’s voice that follows.

“Slow down. We have all night.”

Seth looks down at him, breath rushing in and out of his parted mouth. _No._ He doesn’t want to stop, or else he’d _think._ About his fucking former brother and everything he’s done to him for weeks. He’d rather be in this daze and let his body greedily take what it craves. But Drew’s hands keep him from moving, even when Seth groans in frustration. _Please._

“You don’t want it to be over too soon, love,” Drew’s voice is softer this time, in contrast to the firm hold of his hands. “ _I_ don’t want it to be over soon.” He drags his hand to Seth’s lower back and presses it down.

Seth takes a deep breath, and a word slips out of him, “Yeah…” He closes his eyes again, lips finding their counterpart. _Yeah_. Drew keeps the kiss gentle as his tongue brushes over Seth’s lower lip. The storm in his head slowly dulls out.

But it will come back. As soon as Drew’s warmth fades in the morning.

 


	2. Judge a Book by Its Cover (Seth/Roman)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little neighbour AU. This had been sitting in my draft for a long time and today I somehow finished it.

There are some days where everything just goes wrong from the start, and today is one of those days. It started with two of Seth’s weight classes getting cancelled because of a misunderstanding with the kickboxing class. They’ve been sharing the same training room for the last few weeks because the gym is expanding the building. Normally, it’s not a problem because they have different schedules. But someone in the office printed a wrong timetable, and since the kickboxing class needed to train prior to a match Seth’s class was the one being cancelled.

Then when he went home it was raining hard. And he parked the car on the furthest section of the parking lot. By the time he reached the car he was soaking from head to toe. And to top it all, he found out that he got locked out of his own apartment because he forgot his key inside. _Fucking fantastic_. His day can’t possibly get any worse, can it?

Seth takes a deep breath, brushing some wet hair off his eyes. The wet clothes are clinging to his body, starting to make him shiver. What the hell is he supposed to do now? He can try calling the landlord, but it’ll take time before he gets here, and if Seth doesn’t get out of his wet clothes soon he’s gonna catch a cold. His gaze flickers to Roman’s door. He could try to see if Roman is home—though looking like a drowned cat isn’t how he wants Roman to see him.

 _Stop it,_ the voice in his heads scolds, _for all you know he’s fucking straight._ Besides, there’s no way in hell that a guy like him is single. People around him can’t be that blind.

The other option is his other neighbor who lives upstairs, Charlotte. But it’s gonna be awkward to borrow Charlotte’s towel and tell her he got locked out. Seth doesn’t know her much, only that she works in an advertising company her dad owns.

Well… Roman it is.

Mentally crossing his fingers, Seth buzzes at Roman’s door. He waits for a moment before the door opens, much to his relief. Roman has a smile on his face when he sees Seth, but the smile is quickly replaced by a frown.

“What happened?”

Despite his soaking state, Seth can’t help noticing how good Roman looks in his black tank top and grey sweatpants, hair tied into a low bun on the nape of his neck. Seth almost gasps as his gaze falls on the intricate tribal tattoo on his right arm, all the way up to his shoulder. He’s seen the tattoo before, peeking underneath Roman’s shirt sleeve, but he had no idea that it also covers up his shoulder and half his chest. _Damn._

Then he realizes Roman is still waiting for his reply. He forces himself to peel his gaze off Roman’s chest and look at his eyes. “I got locked out,” he says, face heating up in embarrassment. “I was in a hurry this morning and forgot to bring the key.”

Roman nods in understanding. He opens the door wider and steps aside. Seth walks inside, hearing the door closing behind him. “The hallway bathroom is under repair, you can use the one in the bedroom,” he hears Roman say. “Just leave your clothes on the floor. I’ll call Matt then get you some towel and dry clothes.”

“You’re a lifesaver,” Seth tells him gratefully. Always a nice guy.

He heads for the bathroom, which is identical to his own, hoping he doesn’t drip too much water on Roman’s bedroom floor. He strips off his wet shirt and shimmies out of his damp jeans that stick to his skin—more than usual—piling them in the corner like Roman instructed. Then he enters the walk-in shower. Seth’s eyes are closing of their own accord, as soon as the water hits his skin. He can’t hold back a moan that leaves his lips. Nothing beats a hot shower after chilly rain.

He loses all track of time under the hot, hard spray, until he hears Roman clear his throat. “I got the towel and some clothes you can wear,” Roman says.

How long has he been in there?

Making sure he’s rinsed all the shampoo from his hair, Seth turns the shower off. He already feels a loss when the water spray stops. Could’ve stayed for three more hours. Through the foggy glass door and heavy steam he can vaguely see Roman. Something stirs under Seth’s navel at the thought that he is naked and Roman is fully clothed. Did Roman hear him moan?

Maybe… this is his chance to test the water. Who knows when he’ll get this chance again?

Pushing the glass door open, Seth steps out of the shower. He has no problem being naked, with a body like his. Hell why should he? He’s worked so fucking hard to be in this shape. Roman’s gaze is locked on him, on his eyes and then it trails down his abs, going lower and lower, ever so slowly. Seth is so close to smile in victory. The thick steam creates a surreal, almost erotic atmosphere. He takes two steps closer towards Roman, eyes never leaving his face. Roman sucks in a breath before looking back up at him. Their breathing echoes in the room that now feels too heated.

Seth reaches out to take the towel, but Roman doesn’t let it go. He blinks and looks down one more time, at Seth’s cock that’s hardening fast under the intense scrutiny. When Roman looks back up the heat in his eyes blazes through the steam.

Definitely not straight, all right.

 


	3. Good Together (Seth/Drew)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Tumblr. _A kiss in grief._

The door closes quietly, but it still sounds loud in the silence. Seth watches from the bed as Drew walks towards him, his steps muffled by the thick brown carpet. Drew leaves his suitcase next to the desk before unzipping his jacket.

“The car was late,” he says, giving Seth a smile. “And that moron Dawson took the wrong turn. I should’ve never let him drive.“

Silence fills the room, hanging in the air between them, until Seth takes a deep breath and stands up. “You need to go.”

Drew stares at him, looking only slightly bewildered. Maybe he’s seen this coming.

“You need to go,” Seth repeats, a little louder this time—and stronger—as though it would convince himself he’s doing the right thing.

“If this is about Roman you’re being ridiculous,” Drew says with narrowed eyes. “Have you even told him about us?” He steps closer, his intent gaze never leaving Seth’s face.

Seth feels his heart clench, but he can’t back away now. He’s made a decision. “I can’t. What am I supposed to tell him? That I’m sleeping with you behind his back, the person who kept fucking him over because Shane said so? He’s my brother, Drew. He’s been through a lot.”

“And what am I exactly? A good fuck?” Drew’s voice is so cold it almost makes Seth flinch.

 _I wish you were._ It would make everything easier. “You’re not gonna stop even if I told you to,” and that’s not a question.

Drew reaches out, firmly cupping Seth’s face in his palm. “I don’t give a damn about Roman, or anyone,” he says through gritted teeth. But then his voice gets softer. “Just you.”

Seth blinks. “Even if Shane told you I’m next?”

The hand on his face grips it tighter. “I’ll kick his head off before he lays a finger on you,” Drew growls. And Seth believes him. Their relationship started off as a quick fuck to get rid of pent-up tension, but it has long stopped being one.

Seth leans forward, lips meeting Drew’s in the middle. His fingers find their way onto Drew’s chest, clutching the soft material of Drew’s black t-shirt. He squeezes his eyes shut as Drew’s thumb digs into the skin of his cheek, tongue licking into his mouth as deep as it can go, wordlessly telling him how _good_ they are together.

 _We could be so good together._ Seth tries to shake his head, but Drew’s hands and mouth are keeping him in place.

_But we won’t be._

 


	4. Grocery Shopping (Seth/Drew)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this [Tumblr post](https://rocknrolleigns.tumblr.com/post/179423087405/arcvnum-pastelle-prince-shadetastic-you).

“Absolutely not.”

Seth looks at the blowtorch in his hand then at his boyfriend. “Why not? It’s very handy when you need to caramelize the sugar on your crème brûlée.”

“And how often do you make crème brûlée?” Drew arches an eyebrow, in that patronizing way of his that Seth has gotten too familiar with.

 _Well_... “That’s not the point,” Seth insists, walking to the next aisle while clutching on the blowtorch. “I _could_ want to make one tomorrow.”

He already regrets asking Drew to do grocery shopping with him. Drew frowns upon _everything_ on his grocery list, saying that they don’t need them. The plain disapproval on his face when Seth grabs some almond creamer makes him want to laugh out loud. Yeah, Drew, not everyone likes their coffee black like you—which, by the way, suits your pitch-black soul.

“This smells really good.” Seth inhales a water lily & pear scented candle on the next aisle in the home decor section. “I want five of that and five of the cashmere jasmine one. Can never have too many candles.”

He starts loading them into the shopping cart (where the blowtorch is safely placed under a pack of paper napkins), but of fucking course, Drew takes two candles from the cart and returns them to the shelf. Then followed by four more. “Four is enough, two for each scent. We don’t need the house to smell like a spa.”

Before Seth can open his mouth to give him a piece of his mind, Drew has pushed their cart away. _You asshole, how dare you?_ Seth sprints between rows of rugs and table linens to catch up with him. “What the hell’s your problem? If I wanted to buy fifteen candles I would,” he argues, as soon as Drew stops to pick up a black digital alarm clock, which they unanimously agreed is necessary—Seth thinks in disgruntlement—since their old one crashed down the floor two days ago. “You’re not my dad.”

Drew lets out a snort. “You _would_ call me Daddy if I told you to, sweetheart.” And he already moves again before Seth can react.

Did he just casually say that?

But—Seth knows neither of them has a Daddy kink. Well yeah, he loves it when Drew manhandles him, but… would he go along with it if Drew wanted that? _No way, I’m not calling him—or anyone for that matter—fucking Daddy. Not in a million years._ Although the way his heart just skips a beat doesn’t really help the case. But no, Drew won’t make him do it; he was just joking and it’s not gonna happen. It’s time to refocus on grocery shopping, which is the reason why they’re here.

He looks up and catches the sight of Drew’s muscled back (that black T-shirt does a piss poor job of concealing anything) at the end of the next aisle. He follows him out of the home decor section to the butcher. Right, they need meat, it’s on the shopping list. Seth has the list but Drew seems to remember everything without even looking at it.

“We need a few different cuts of beef: T-Bone steaks, tenderloin, prime ribs, short ribs, and then some ground beef,” Seth says after quickly scanning on the list. “Six packs each.” He’s about to tell the butcher, but Drew does it before him.

“Make it four each,” he says to the butcher who looks at both of them in turn, looking a bit uncertain. But then he nods and goes to the back to prepare the meats.

And Seth can’t take it anymore. He stomps around to face Drew, doesn’t even care if people think he makes a scene in a goddamn Target. “Seriously, Drew? Stop treating me like a child who can’t make his own fucking decision.”

Drew stares at him unfazed, as though Seth didn’t just have an outburst. If anything he looks a little amused. “We don’t have a big enough freezer. You bought _eight_ ice cream yesterday and God knows how many frozen pizzas. I told you we’d run out of space, but you didn’t listen.” He raises his eyebrows, and Seth doesn’t know if he wants to kill him or kiss him more. Unfortunately, he’s right… but Seth would be damned if he admitted defeat.

When Seth says nothing (he scowls, doesn’t care it’d only amuse Drew even more), Drew sighs. “Fine, go get your fifteen candles. But when the house smells like a bloody day spa, don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

Seth turns his head to the meat fridge, hiding the smile that begins to creep onto his face. Now that’s more like it. Drew thinks he always has the final say in everything, but that’s where he’s wrong.

“Twenty.”

Drew rolls his eyes, pushing the cart closer as the butcher is back with their order.

But he doesn’t say no.

 


End file.
